Merlin's version of Hercules
by WeirdGirl369
Summary: I can't come up with a better name but like the title suggests it's kind of like Hercules I just hope I changed the story enough to satisfy but still kept to the original story from Disney please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Here's what I can't put in summery cause it will be too long it is basically Disney's version of Hercules but with some difference's like there are no muses telling the story and no Greek gods but other than that it's very similar I don't want to give too much away so when I put in more chapters you'll just have to read it to find out more. Disclaimer I don't own Merlin or Hercules. Warnings slash, light swearing, and fight scenes maybe including in later chapters I haven't decided yet. And here's a who's who kind od thing.

Arthur/Hercules

Merlin/Megara

Morguase/Hades

Morganna/Panic

Nimueh/Pain

Gaius/Phil

Uther/Zeus

After giving this little list I can only assume the pairings are obvious please read and review.


	2. Chapter one part one

Cries could be heard in the corridor and the subjects' King could be seen waiting outside a door, worriedly pacing the small space in front of it. Anyone who didn't know what was going on might guess that maybe someone was at death's door but those who were informed knew exactly what was going on. King Uther's wife and Queen, Igraine was giving birth, the future of Camelot resting on the tiny shoulders of an infant that wasn't even been born yet. Along with Igraine in the birthing chamber, others present were the castle physician, Thomas, and a druid, just in case there was a problem that medicine couldn't solve. There was concern for the queen and the infant as Igraine had spent her pregnancy having health issues, something else the informed might be aware of. Some of her health problems had begun prior to her pregnancy and being pregnant only made it worse. Fortunately, her spirits were up and she had an overall happy pregnancy, she just didn't have that glow, that healthy color in the cheeks a pregnant woman usually gets. She tried very hard to hide her condition when addressing her subjects but even they could tell she was a bit off and they were concerned for their queen, for she was a fair and just Queen and often saw reason where her husband did not.

When the Queen had gone into labor and Thomas had been summoned, the King also sent for Balinor, a powerful Druid and Dragon Lord. Despite the fact that there were still a lot of people at court who had misgivings about magic the majority trusted in their King. Many hours had passed when Balinor came out of the birthing chamber wearing a face that put the King on edge. The King was at Balinor's side faster than a dragon could devour a maiden asking with his entire being what was wrong. Balinor took a deep albeit shaky breath and informed the King that due to the Queen's health he would have to choose which one would get to live.

"There's just nothing more Thomas can do." Said Balinor. "It comes down to saving the baby or saving Igraine."

The King drew in a breath and gave the Druid a sharp look. The King then placed his hand on Balinor's shoulder and glanced quickly left then right then looked directly into Balinor's eye's. "Thomas can do no more, I understand. What else can be done?"

Balinor could see the Kings worry, which was odd as the King was very well trained at keeping his emotions in check, but at this moment there was sadness, fear, worry and desperation. It was the desperation that had made him ask what else could be done right after he was told clearly that Thomas could do no more. Balinor knew well what the King meant in asking again, he wanted to know if there was a magical solution to the problem, he wanted to know if there was a way to save both. Balinor was taken aback but no one would have guessed it. He pondered the thought for a moment then responded carefully that indeed, something could be done but there would be consequences that needed to be taken into account.

"Damn the consequences!" Uther raised his voice from loud to booming.

Balinor continued in his normal tone alerting the King of the inherent risk in the spell and the fact that to save one life another must be given but Uther wasn't really hearing him, he didn't want conversation, he wanted action. The King took a moment to school his expression and then looked at Balinor square in the face and in a too calm to not be creepy tone told him to do whatever it takes, no matter the cost. Balinor started to object but the King just strengthened his resolve and fixed a steely gaze at Balinor.

"Just get it done," said the King, his voice thick with emotion.

Balinor thought better of trying to object yet again and not only because of the King's temperament but also because his own wife, Hunith, was pregnant as well and he knew in his heart that he would do anything within his power to save her and his unborn child if he was in the Kings shoes.

I'll do what I can." He said. And now it was his turn to fix the King with a steely gaze and a serious tone, "But do not say I didn't warn you of the consequences."

The King nodded only half hearing what Balinor was saying. He shoved Balinor back into the birthing chamber and sent Thomas on his way. After several hours had passed the door opened again and Balinor came out to announce that the King was father to a son who Igraine had named Arthur before falling in to a peaceful sleep. Uther forgot himself for a moment and surprised the Druid by giving him a warm hug. The king chuckled, regained his composure and dismissed Balinor. As he walked away from the King Balinor tried to exude happiness and congratulatory joy but he had a bad feeling all the while that the whole thing was going to backfire.


End file.
